


I Wonder

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Poetry, ambiguous pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, prompt: "Serious" 377 words.Didn't have much time but managed to grind out some Drarry love poetry.





	I Wonder

-

One wonders when   
That time might have begun,  
The day I looked at  _ you   
_ And saw _ myself _ complete.

One wonders when  
Through all that blood and pain,  
_ Your  _ eyes met with  _ mine   
_ And something started to change.

I wonder when   
I started to know,   
Love comes in all forms   
And from so many directions.

I wonder when   
You became much more to me,   
So different than I thought...   
And I thought:  _ I could love you. _

_ Could this be true? _

How I wonder why   
I didn’t see before,   
The sparkle in your eye   
Or the light in your smile. 

How I wonder why  
Every little thing  _ you  _ do,  
Fills a light in my heart   
What is this  _ magic  _ you do?

Oh, I wonder why   
It took so long for me,  
So much pain and loss  
Just for one chance to  _ breathe _ .

But then again   
I was so blind before,   
Now I have time for breath   
Yet my head spins again...

_ Because I love seeing you.  _

Again and again each day  
Your gaze captures my soul...   
_ I love you. _

_ Truly, I love you. _

One wonders when  
Everything I knew was flipped,   
You were beside me each day   
But  _ your  _ laugh dazzled  _ my  _ senses 

One wonders when   
Life became a joy,  
It was in that moment then  
But did my heart know it?

I wonder when   
I knew I’d marry you,  
So nervous I was  
But again you calmed me.

I wonder when   
Everyday became a  __ breeze  
With bright, sunny days...  
But again I thought:  __ I love you.

_ I know it to be true.  _

How I wonder why  
You would say yes to me?  
When compared to you,   
I’m simply nothing at all.

How I wonder why   
I’ve been given this chance,   
To love someone like you   
Please tell me  _ what  _ I should do.

Oh, I wonder why   
I’m not scared, not at all,  
But wait one moment now  
Just once more, a chance to breathe

And then again  
The time is soon, I know,   
Not a second to wait  
For the day is here...

_ Oh, I love seeing you. _

And when we say ‘I do’   
Your lips will meet mine...  
_ I love you _

_ Truly, I love you. _

Just Let    
Every Moment Be   
Like These Last Few Years    
_ With You…  _

_ - _


End file.
